


Wait, it has pockets?

by Kaelynisfree



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelynisfree/pseuds/Kaelynisfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruno makes some much needed changes to Kamala's costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, it has pockets?

You know what doesn’t have pockets. Swimsuits. You know what Kamala Khan’s super-heroing costume is modeled after? A swimsuit.

As far as ingenious methods of keeping items close, Kamala Khan, as a female, was all too familiar with the practice. And while she didn’t have to carry things like her ID or her wallet for the obvious "superhero keeping their identity a secret" reasons, Kamala had a problem.

The problem? She had loving parent that worried about her constactly who expected her to always have her phone near. She did not want to know the consequences of not answering her phone, ever.

To keep this from happening, Kamala had taken to keeping her phone in her boot. Her right foot was for embig-kicking, so she kept it in her left boot laced up tight. And yet, it only took one mistake.

She was tracking an Inventor Spy. He was close near the edge of the Hudson, and while she wary of the water, she knew she had to catch him. And so in a feat of it’s own, she embiggened herself to reach his boat. It was not far off the shore.

However, she did not see the blaster in his hands and was hit square in the chest. She was thrown backwards and in order to keep her costume from getting wet, twisted around and reach for a railing behind her. Unfortunately, by the time she saw her phone tumble out of her boot it was too late. Her embiggened hand caught it just as it hit the water. As tragedies go, she thought of it as a pretty intense moment.

Needless to say, she was furious and immediately went to complain to Bruno. And she did. She complain for about an hour while he listened and nodded.

"I mean I love this outfit but sometimes I miss my fanny pack."

"Kamala, you can't wear a fanny pack and fight crime. There are rules."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whose?"

Sometimes Bruno could not believe this girl. He squinted at her, pulling out a piece of paper from his wallet. On it was scribbled _Kamala's Superhero Rules._  "Yours?"

On it was number 2.  _No fanny packs. They look dumb and the buckle breaks easily._

"oh. Yeah."

"Kamala, why don't you come back tomorrow. I'll figure something out."

She sighed, replying with a "fine, but if we don't figure this out I'm breaking out the fanny pack"

"Don't worry, I think I have a solution."

Still, Kamala  was skeptical when she met Bruno the next day. He held out the costume towards her.

"It looks exactly the same.

"Just try it on, ok?"

She obliged and went into another room to change.

"See, it’s exactly the same down to the..."

She said, her hands sliding to her hips into the-

"-Pockets! OMG, this is SO awesome! It has pockets!"

He grinned, pointing out the zippers at the side. He watched her zip them up and down a few times and laughed. “I know. I made it.”

She grinned puffing out her costume from the pockets, looking at it from the side. She couldn’t stop laughing, giggling even. 

"Look, Bruno! It has pockets!"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that feeling you get when you put on a dress and realize it has pockets.
> 
> I like to think the first few times she went to save people, she would forget about them and then put her hands in them and just squeal "omg pockets!" and all the girls she saved would just be like "that is the coolest superhero costume i've ever seen."


End file.
